


Some birthday

by ads1008



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Birthday, M/M, PTSD, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: It's Steve's birthday but it's also the Fourth of July. You know what this means. PTSD.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Some birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this fic talks about PTSD. This is also my first time trying to write PTSD. Please comment to help my writing.

The dark corner of the room was his only safe space. The bright lights would light the room making his eyes sting. Every time a boom went off, he would cover his ears. Each boom bringing on a new flashback. He saw his fallen brothers in the war. He saw his fellow hollowing commandos and his teammates. He saw the pain and blood drip down Tony’s face. The one-man Steve wanted there to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be okay wasn’t there and it was all his fault. 

Tony laid in bed, listening to the fireworks go off one at the time. As he wanted to do was go to sleep but the man, he feared kept flashing in his mind. Steve was most likely having a tough time he thought. Tony knew it was not his place to try to comfort him. Especially when most nights his nightmares contained him. Contained Steve straddle him. Steve holding the shield above his head pausing so slightly and then slamming it down into his reactor. Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Everything was okay he reminded himself. He was okay. 

Sweat dripped down Steve’s face mixing with his tears. His whole body shook. No amount of breathing settled his body. He was not to far gone. He rocked back and forth hoping sleep would come. Hoping the flashbacks would leave. Wishing the one man he needed was here. Wishing that what he did he could erase. A scream escaped from his lips. “Please, make it stop. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Steve croaked out. 

Tony rolled over grabbing the phone Steve had sent him. No matter all the pain Steve had caused him, they did have good times. Tony typed out a message to Steve hoping this would help him get through the night. 

Steve had finally got his breathing under control, but the shaking was still there. He held the phone in his hands. It wouldn’t be fair for him to drag Tony into his mess, but the flashes wouldn’t go away. He was close to call when a message came through. 

Happy Birthday, Steve. Just remember to breathe and distract yourself from the noises. Everything that is running through your mind isn’t real. Find a friend to help you because you’re not alone. 

Steve stood up wiping a tear away from his cheek. Some birthday, he thought. Alone in a hotel room, crying in a corner. Tony was right. He walked next door and knocked to find a very sleepy Sam. “I’m not okay.” Sam ushered him in. For the first time all night, his mind was at ease.


End file.
